Crimson Tears
by InsaneWitchChick
Summary: In admist of the War, two unlikely people find love in the most strange way but what happens when they are torn apart? One man's sad story...[Please R&R! DG]


**Crimson Tears**

**By: The Girl With A Broken Smile**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own it. So let's not own it together! –Gigglesnort-

A/N: Um...yeah. This is my first Draco/Ginny fan fic so if you could please keep the flames to a minimum? Thank you and this takes place seven years after everyone has left Hogwarts. I picture looking like a short haired, clean shaven Paul Walker and Ginny as Kirsten Dunst from Spider-Man 2

**Chapter One: Swing, Swing**

_Days swiftly come and go_

_I'm dreaming of her_

_She seeing other guys_

_Emotions they stir_

_The sun is gone_

_The nights are long_

_And I am left while the tears fall_

_Did you think that I would cry,_

_On the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like,_

_Being alone?_

_I'll find someone new..._

"...And the next thing I know, her and the three kids are gone."

A round of sighs went around the small, brown table where a least five men and two girls sat. They seemed to be playing a round of poker but their cards lay abandoned on the rough surface of the table. A small lamp hung from the ceiling, shining light on the depressed faces of the people.

They were all dressed the same. Old gray khakis and black button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up. They were all in the large beige tent for the same reason. Waiting for their chance to step up and fight in the war that raged all around them. The war between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Of course there was many other people fighting, Death Eaters and the Order which included a lot of people.

This lot wasn't sent to the battle lines yet, on account that they weren't needed. So they decided to pass the time by playing poker and telling their sad stories about how their lives had been changed when they signed up for the war. Wives and husbands had left them, not wanting to be in the mist of the fighting and chaos that had plagued the Wizarding world.

"Well that's very touching Greg but my girlfriend did the exact same thing to me," said a dark haired man, no older then twenty-five by the looks of it. "Except she said something about me choosing her over the cause. Poor girl took the dog and high tailed right on out of there."

There were a few mumbles of 'Yeahs' and 'I understand' but suddenly there was a snicker coming from the shadows of where the bunks were. The dark haired man looked over and shot a glare.

"Shut it, Malfoy," he said harshly to the figure. The snickering man lifted his head from the book his was reading and revealed his pale blonde hair and cold gray eyes. A unlit cigarette was hanging from behind his ear and a smirk was planted firmly on his face.

"Why? Your story was to pathetic for even the likes of you, Norwalk," Draco Malfoy proclaimed as he stood up and walked over, finally stepping into the light. The dark haired man, who was obviously Norwalk, gave a chuckle.

"Please Malfoy. You have no love life, no story of lost love and such," Norwalk replied. The people around the table nodded. It was true. Draco had no love life...or so they thought. Draco didn't reply but instead pulled the cigarette from his ear and snatched the lighter that was sticking out of Norwalk's front pocket. He lit up the cigarette and took a long drag form in, then slowly released the smoke in a large puff.

"That's what you think," he said coolly and then sat down in one of the cold metal chairs that surrounded the table, still puffing on his cigarette. The others eyed him curiously. What exactly did he mean?

"Enlighten us Malfoy," Norwalk spoke finally, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the old, dirty tent. Draco's gray eyes looked up at the dark haired man with an emotionless expression. His eyes then looked around at the group who were looking at him like he had some giant secret.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked them with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. The group nodded vigorously and some even exclaimed 'Yes!' with excitement on their minds.

Draco sighed and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. He looked at it for a moment and then dropped it to the floor before smashing it with one of his heavy boots. He took a deep breath and began.

"Listen closely! Because I'm only telling this once..."

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER:**

Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley sat on the small garden wall, her red hair blowing in the breeze. Her pale face was expressionless and her chocolate eyes stared straight ahead at the rolling fields.

"When?" she finally said in a hoarse whisper. The messy haired, green-eyed boy next to her heaved a sigh and looked at her with sad eyes. He was none other then Mr. Harry Potter.

"As soon as possible tonight at the earliest. Dumbledore wants me to start moving as soon as possible so that Voldemort will have a hard time tracking me down," he told her sadly, "I don't want to go Gin, but I have to. I have no other choice."

"Yes you do! You don't have to go!" she told him desperately as tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted him to say that he wasn't going and how he was going to stay here with her to live a happy life. But she knew that was impossible.

"Now Gin, don't cry. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," he told her and placed a small kiss on her lips. Ginny smiled and wiped away a stray tear from her eye. She nodded at him and gave a small sigh.

"Alright. I'm trusting you," she told him and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm gently around her. She wished she could stay like this forever. Just her and Harry. No war to tear them apart.

**PRESENT:**

Norwalk gave a huff and looked at Draco with a confused and unreadable look. Everyone else followed and was soon looking at Draco with the same look.

"What the hell does that have to do with you?" Norwalk asked Draco. Draco shot him a cold glare and then turned back to the rest of them. He sighed and pulled up his falling sleeve.

"I'm getting to it! Does no one have any manners?" he asked, not expecting an answer from any of them. They seemed to have read his mind and stayed silent, so that the only sound was a occasional cough or something like that.

"As I was saying, little Ginny wanted to help with the war anyway possible on account that she couldn't sign up because she was underage so she became a nurse..."

_Swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way_

_To carry on again_

**-All American Rejects "Swing, Swing"**

A/N: So how do you like? Good, bad, indescribable? Well, go review! I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
